


Sacrifice

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Deal with a Devil, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Halloween, Horror, Murder, Past Rape/Non-con, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Sacrifice

Tom gripped my hand tightly as we stepped over the debris, our flashlights casting a dull, flickering glow down the corridor.

“You’re sure you know where we’re going?” Tom muttered.

“Yes,” I giggled. “I told you, I’ve been here a million times.”

“What are you doing hanging around abandoned schools, anyway?”

I shrugged. “I don’t know. Abandoned places have always appealed to me.”

“When did this place close again?”

“2004.”

“So not too long ago. I wonder how it got so wrecked in such a… relatively short time.” His light flashed along some explicit graffiti on the wall. “I mean, it’s barely been a decade, but you’d think this place had been empty for much longer than that.” He stopped me for a moment as he stared at a reddish-brown stain at the base of the wall. “That… looks like blood.”

“Come on. You’re being silly.”

He chewed on his lip and shook his head. “Still a bit unsettling. Damn kids probably come here and torture wild animals or something.”

“Yeah. Maybe.” I pulled him down the rest of the corridor until we reached a large set of double doors. “Come on.”

A low moaning sound echoed through the building and Tom shuddered. “Jesus. What the fuck was that?”

“I’m sure it’s just the wind.” I gave him a wicked smirk. “You’re not  _scared_ , are you, Hiddleston?”

He straightened up and shook his head, although I could still see his bloodless, tight-lipped expression in the dim light. “No, no. Just… not used to this, that’s all.”

I opened the door and let him through before locking it behind me. He heard the  _click_  and turned around anxiously. “Why are you…”

I approached him swiftly and kissed him, hard. “Thought we should have some privacy…” I murmured between kisses.

He chuckled softly as he returned my kisses, his tongue exploring my mouth before I gently sucked on it. He pulled away for a minute and looked around. “Where are we?”

“Drama classroom,” I whispered as I began walking backwards, pulling him with me.

“Mmm. Fitting place for actors,” he said.

I grinned as we continued kissing and moving through the chill damp of the room. I felt the cold of the teacher’s desk hit the back of my knees and I twisted my fingers in his hair. “Come on, Tom. Fuck me.”

He raised his eyebrows and looked around at the dark, musty classroom. “Really? Here? You want our first time to be…”

“I want it to be one-of-a-kind, playboy,” I said, darting my tongue out to lick the shell of his ear. “I want you to  _remember_ the time you fucked me.” He ghosted his lips over my cheek as I continued. “I’m not stupid, Tom, I know I’m just your flavor of the week…”

“Don’t say that.”

“No, it’s okay,” I laughed. I ran my fingers down the lean muscle of his back and kissed him again. “I’m not expecting anything more. I’m just glad you agreed to come tonight.”

“Well,” he said. “It is Halloween. And it’s certainly… unconventional, I’ll give you that.”

“Come on,” I whispered, scooting onto the desk and wrapping my legs around his waist. “Fuck me, Tom.”

He gave a soft groan as he guided me backwards so I was laying on the desk, and he ground his hips forward between my legs. I gave a little shiver of pleasure as he kissed down the column of my neck, his stubble tickling the sensitive skin there as I let out a full-throated moan. He sucked at my shoulder for a moment before slipping his hands under my t-shirt and molding them around my breasts, my nipples already erect from the chill in the air as he squeezed and tweaked. I traced patterns on the back of his neck with my long nails and he shuddered with pleasure as he moved his lips back to mine, his kisses now burning and impatient. His erection strained through his jeans and rubbed against the crotch of my panties, the friction delicious and erotic as I met his movements with my own, urging him on. I reached down and unfastened his belt before unzipping him to free his cock.

“Oh my goodness,” I said, pulling away from his kiss as I stared down. He allowed himself a satisfied smirk at my surprise, then emitted a low gasp as I reached down and carefully traced the veins and ridges of his long, thick member. “Jesus, Tom… I hope I can take you all inside…”

He kissed me again, hard, bucking into my hand as I stroked him leisurely. “Biggest you’ve ever had?” he muttered between the kisses ravishing my lips.

I laughed as I ran my thumb over the moisture at his tip, and he growled hungrily. I shimmied forward and he actually tore my panties in half trying to get them off me. “Easy, tiger…”

“I want to be inside of you,” he panted. He thrust two fingers into my slit and I cried out as he pumped and curled them, before drawing some of my arousal out to circle and press at my clit.

“Then… get… inside me,” I responded, my voice reduced to a plaintive whine.

He spread my legs wide and placed the head just inside my folds. “I bet you can take it all,” he whispered as he began to slowly,  _slowly_ , move forward, stretching me and filling me up.

“ _Ahhhh_ … Tom… oh my God, you’re huge,” I whimpered.

“Oh,  _fuck_ , darling… you feel… you feel… oh,  _fuuuuck,_ ” he moaned as he kept pushing forward. “That’s it… take it all…  _take all of my cock…_ ”

I bit back a yelp as he bumped into my cervix and his full, heavy balls rested against my entrance. I squirmed as my body tried to adjust, my hands scratching down his arms and chest as I writhed beneath him. My breathing quickened as I finally became accustomed to the sensation, and I pulled him in for another kiss. “How’s that feel, Tom?”

He rested his head on my chest for a moment before exhaling slowly. “Fucking heavenly… fucking… so good… oh God, oh God.” He bit down on my neck and I gave a soft cry. “ _Let me fuck you. I need to fuck you_ …” He started rotating his hips slowly, the effort of holding back etched into his features. “Let me… please…”

I nodded and clenched my muscles around him; that spurred him to action, and his hips slapped against me in a steady rhythm as he slid in and out of me with ease. I reached down and fingered my clit, the hardened nub taking me to new heights of pleasure as his thrusts became more vigorous.

“Tom…  _Tom…_ don’t stop, please, oh  _fuck,_ don’t stop,” I cried.

“Not a fucking… chance… in hell,” he replied through gritted teeth. “Oh my  _God_ , so tight…  _shit_ … so good, so good…”

We moved as one, our bodies entwining as we fucked, the chorus of bare skin connecting and heavy breathing filling the room. I raked my nails down his back, tightening my grip on him as I continued to play with my engorged clit. I threw my head back as I felt the beginnings of my orgasm tighten in my core. “So close, oh Tom, I’m so close, faster, harder…  _please!_ ”

He bucked forward, pounding me with every ounce of strength he had, and I could feel the fire blooming in my pelvis as my body started to quake. I screamed out my climax; my toes curled and my back arched as I was wracked with wave after punishing wave of ecstasy. Somewhere, far away, I could feel him as he sped up, his breathing labored.

“Oh  _Christ_ , I’m going to come… I’m going to come… I’m going to…  _oh…”_ He let out a guttural groan as he released into me, his cock twitching as he spattered my inner walls with his release. He collapsed against me, his chest heaving. There were a few minutes of silence as we came down from our highs. Finally, he grunted and mumbled, “Fuck. I came inside.”

I smiled lazily as I reached into my jacket pocket. “That’s okay, Tom.”

“Well, I mean, you say that, but – ” He froze; his breathing was suddenly shallow as he caught sight of what I’d extracted from my pocket. “What’s that?”

“It’s a knife, Tom,” I replied softly as I fingered the sharp, shiny blade.

"What the fuck is that for?"

I ran my fingers through his hair and sighed. “I’m going to kill you now.”

He scrambled up, hands shaking as he backed away from me and tried to zip himself back up. “This is  _not_ funny… for Christ’s sake, put that down…”

"I can’t do that, Tom." I pushed myself up so that I was sitting on the edge of the desk.

“I – what – Jesus  _Christ_  – ”

I laughed. “Oh, Tom. He’s not going to help you here.”

He reached for the door but found it locked, and began fiddling with it, his hands still trembling uncontrollably. “Fuck this, I’m getting the hell out of here – ”

I watched, a grim smile on my lips, as he tried desperately to get the door unlocked. But it wouldn’t budge. He screamed and howled and beat his fists frantically against the solid wood, because he knew.

They always knew.

“Tom,” I sang out. “It’s time.”

Tears of fear and rage poured down his face. “Why? Just… why?”

I wiped the knife down with the cloth of my skirt, just to see it shine a little bit brighter. “Do you know why the school shut down, Tom?”

He backed against the wall as he stared at me. “You said… you said that there was some kind of tragedy.”

“That’s right.” I hoisted myself up off the desk. “A girl was raped. A gang-rape, in fact. Ten boys held her down and raped her, right here in this room, on Halloween 2004.”

He let out a tormented moan. “Jesus.”

“Then they stabbed her… but she didn’t die, Tom.” I stalked toward him. “They left her for dead, but she didn’t die. Not right away, anyway.”

His body shook with terror as I drew closer; his eyes darted around the room, looking for an escape route that didn’t exist.

“She survived. Just long enough to say what had happened… but not long enough to name names. So those boys got away with rape and murder. And the school shut down.”

Sweat poured down his face as he met my gaze.

“That girl was my sister, Tom. And you… you’re the final sacrifice.”

His features twisted in misery. “ _Sacrifice_?”

“Yes.” I sighed as I backed him against the wall. “When you die tonight, the last of the boys will die too. That’s the pact I’ve made.”

“The pact.”

“Yes.” I pressed the knife to his throat. “Each year, on Halloween, I seduce a man and take his life so that one of my sister’s tormentors will die. I decided I’d gladly go to hell as long as I know the boys who destroyed my sister will be there, too.”

“A deal with… the Devil?” he murmured in disbelief.

“That’s right. And he’s held up his end of the bargain. I’ve seen the obituaries – drug overdoses, suicides, car accidents… always on Halloween. Nine so far. Tonight will be ten.”

“But… but I… I am innocent,” he whispered, his Adam’s apple bobbing against the blade.

“No one is innocent, Tom,” I replied.

And I sliced through his throat. 


End file.
